Civilian Fighter
This civilian fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. This civilian learned to fight after the 2nd Mass lost many of their fighters. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" After Tom wakes up from his surgery after accidentally being shot by Ben and starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, this man walks closer to the med bus. "Shall We Gather at the River" Seen briefly walking around the area. "Compass" This man is one of the many which attend Jimmy Boland's funeral after he perishes from his wounds. "Young Bloods" Can be seen talking to other civilians around the camp. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When Tom Mason returns to camp with the Red Eye skitter, he walks to the back of the truck to spectate the skitter, but is held back by the fighters. "Homecoming" This civilian is seen walking in the hospital. "Molon Labe" This civilian is seen around the hospital before they are forced to retreat. "Death March" The next week on the road as they reach the bridge to Charleston, he sees the destruction of it and later listens to Weaver's speech. "The Price of Greatness" After the 2nd Mass is found by Jim Porter, they are brought into the underground Charleston mall. This civilian talks with the other 2nd Mass members after they settle down in Charleston. Later that night he is forced along with the 2nd Mass to the Common Area to be detained. "A More Perfect Union" When the rebel skitters enter Charleston, the 2nd Mass slowly start to stand in-front of the skitters to protect them, and this civilian partakes. This civilian cheers when Tom Mason and his team successfully destroy the Espheni Jamming Device, and later witnesses the mysterious pod dropping from the sky. |-| Season 3= "Badlands" This civilian is seen talking to one of the fighter's. He later attends the reveal of the Liberty Tree, and after an explosion is heard close to Charleston he scrambles. "At All Costs" After the 2nd Mass successfully defend Charleston from the Espheni forces, the next morning this civilian hands out weapons to the 2nd Mass fighters. "Search and Recover" This civilian is briefly seen walking around Charleston. "Be Silent and Come Out" This civilian is present when the Mason family leave to search for Anne Glass. "The Pickett Line" This civilian visits The Nest where John Pope speaks to the fighters about equality, as they are not receiving it. After Weaver storms in, he watches as Weaver place Pope under arrest. "Strange Brew" This civilian is seen huddling around a barrel fire. In Tom's dream, caused by Espheni technology to get answers, this civilian is one of the college students attending his lecture. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This civilian is seen in the ghetto during the night. "The Eye" This fighter was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. This fighter helps attack the Eye in the Sky. When they drop food, he runs over to collect. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, he continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter arrives to Chinatown following Hal and Dingaan. At Chinatown, he changes his clothes. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. After, he helps with the injured survivors and later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, he helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. He covers Sara, John Pope, Ben Mason and Maggie when they leave Chinatown on a mission. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter stands guard while Hal Mason speaks with John Pope and his group of rebels. This fighter witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" This fighter leaves Chinatown for DC. He fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. He helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. This fighter is present when Tom Mason and Hal Mason arrive back to the 2nd Mass. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" This fighter arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. The 2nd Mass get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. This fighter is seen being held gunpoint and being led to the brig. "Stalag 14th Virginia" This fighter watches in a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line, however the soldiers do not shoot on the command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases the 2nd Mass fighters. He watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" When Matt Mason brings in Alexis Glass-Mason, who last presumed dead, this fighter points his rifle at her. This fighter engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. This fighter is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base. "Reborn" Along with the other surviving 2nd Mass fighters, he huddles around the campfire one last time, and listens as Tom Mason gives a speech to the 2nd Mass. It is assumed that this fighter stayed behind to defend the naval base, as the Black Hornets are sure to attack again. After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. It is unknown is this fighter survived, as he is not seen at the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial, months after the war ended. Appearances Trivia *Due to the the end of the shooting schedule, some actors where starting to break off for other shows and couldn't make the final days to film the ceremony for Reborn. Gallery chrisep1.PNG Chris-2x03.PNG Chris-2x05.PNG Chris-S3Dream.PNG|"Strange Brew" Chris1-S4.PNG Chris-S4.PNG Fighters-S5.PNG Chris4.PNG 2ndMass.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Civilian